Avada Kedavra
by AWiltedRoseSighs
Summary: The curse hit Bellatrix Lestrange in the chest,and by the time she had fallen to the ground,Harry had reached Ginny's body.Ginny raised her hand up to Harry's face, "I love you.." She whispered, before her hand dropped, and her head fell to the side. Read & Review.
1. Prologue

**I'm sorry about the OOCness of the characters in this, I just had this idea in my head, and thought that I should get it out there. So tell me your thoughts. I may make this into a Chapter story, I'll have to wait to see what happens to it. Bear with me, I promise that it get's better in the chapters. This is not the greatest epilogue, but it does get better. Enjoy.**

Suddenly a curse flew through the air, and hit a red headed woman in the chest. The hall was shocked when a black haired man appeared from no where and yelled, "SECTUMSEMPRA!" The curse hit Bellatrix Lestrange in the chest, and by the time she had fallen to the ground, Harry Potter had reached Ginny Weasley's body.

Ginny raised her hand up to Harry's face, "I.. love you.." She whispered, before her hand dropped, and her head fell to the side.

Harry Potter stood up, with tears streaming down his face. People moved out of his way, as he walked towards where Voldemort was dueling Professor McGonnagall and Professor Slughorn. Out of no where Voldemort screamed, and the professors were blasted back from where they stood, and Voldemort turned to Harry. "HOW DARE YOU!" Tom yelled, sending a curse sailing towards the Chosen One.

Harry dodged it, and threw a curse back at him. "You will die for what you've done." He yelled, throwing another curse. "You will die for all of the people that you've hurt."

The people standing around the room just watched the two. "And you're going to stop me?" Tom yelled out. "You have hidden behind others, just to watch them-"

"NOOOO! Ginny wake up! Please move, Ginny. GINNY. GINNY! Wake up." Molly Weasley called, when she reached her daughters body.

Tears fell down Harry's face as he stalked towards Voldemort, with his anger building up. "You will die for what you've done!" He screamed, before flinging out his hand and yelling his second unforgivable curse, "CRUCIO!" Voldemort's wand fell out of his hands as his body twitched in the air,and Harry walked closer. "DOES IT HURT RIDDLE? BELLATRIX told me that I had to mean it. Does it hurt having one of your favorite curses used against you?" Harry yelled.

Harry moved his wand away, and Voldemort fell to the ground in a heap. Voldemort stood up on shaky knees. "What's wrong Potter? Did your filthy little blood traitor girlfriend get murdered because of you?"

Harry threw a curse at him, and he flew backwards. "DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO PUT THIS ON ME! This happened because you're insane."

Voldemort tried to stand up, only to be blasted off of his feet again. He managed to get up, and he turned towards Harry, before raising his hands out to the side of him. "Then Kill me Potter. Kill me so that you can go and feel guilty about being a failure." Voldemort walked up to Harry, and put his forehead against the tip of Harry's wand. "KILL ME POTTER." He yelled.

Harry moved his wand back, and in the second it took a triumphant look to appear in Voldemort's eyes, Harry's fist hit his jaw with a loud crack. Harry put his knees on Voldemort's shoulders and pummeled his face with his fists. When Voldemort stopped moving, Harry stood up, crying again, and turned towards Ginny. What he saw devastated him. Ginny was being cradled in her mother's arms, and Molly Weasley was crying. Harry didn't think, as he raised his wand up to his head, and pressed it to his skull. His tears were falling in earnest as he stood there and watched Ginny's family fall to pieces. "I love you," he whispered, before muttering two words that he had never said. Before muttering the curse that killed his parents and so many others. He pressed his wand into his skull, and muttered, 'Avada Kedavra.' He fell to the side, not noticing the people rushing towards him, trying to stop him. His eyes unmoving stared towards his love. Stared towards the person that he had wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Ginny.

**What did you think? I don't even know if it's possible for one to use avada kedavra on themselves, but again, this idea hit me kind of out of no where.**


	2. I'm So Sorry

**Here's chapter one. I hope that you like it. I do not own anything Harry Potter, I just own the plot and or storyline, as well as Healer Kaylee. Enjoy.**

Chapter One - I'm So Sorry

Days turned to weeks, as Harry Potter lay on a mattress in . Medically there was nothing wrong with him, but he didn't speak, didn't eat, the only time that he moved was when he went to the restroom. He just lay in the bed across from the red haired woman who had arrived the day before him, staring at her. The nurses were at a standstill. They didn't know what to do to help the troubled man. A bushy haired brunette, and a tall lanky red head walked into the ward, like they've done every single day since the two people arrived. Hermione Granger sat down in a chair to the left of Harry and grabbed his hand. "Hello Harry," She said, in a falsely bright voice. "It's been three months Harry."

Ronald Weasley put his hand on her shoulder, "mate, you need to get up soon. I proposed to Hermione last week, and we want to get married soon. But we won't do that until you're at our wedding. Harry will you be my best man?" Ron asked seriously, even though he knew that there would be no answer.

Harry lay there, just staring at the motionless body across from him. "Harry, we've decided that the colors will be emerald green, because of our best man's eyes, and our maid of honors favorite color. I asked Ginny to be our maid of honor. Has she openned her eyes yet Harry?"

"Hermione. Leave him be. You know that mentioning Ginny doesn't help." Ron muttered before walking over to his sister. "Good morning Ginny. How have you been? Are you as excited about the wedding as Hermione and I are? I know that you've been trying to get me to ask Hermione out since your third year."

Harry mechanically stood up and walked to the bathroom. "Harry." Hermione called, but he shut the door. After using the loo he stood in front of the mirror and stared at himself. Ginny. Ginny's in a coma. Ginny was attacked. You couldn't save her. You didn't protect her. You were supposed to protect her. Why didn't you help? Why didn't you protect her. You idiot. Harry washed his hands, before walking mechanically back to his bed, where he lay down, and went back to staring at Ginny's body. If you looked closely, you could see her chest moving up and down slowly. Shortly after he came back from the bathroom, his two friends left. Harry just lay there and watched her. Hoping for a change. Wishing for a change, that he kept hoping would come soon.

_ "Harry?" Ginny called from a different room._

_ He smiled and finished loading the stuff into the picnic basket. "I'm in the kitchen dear." Ginny walked in and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Just putting the finishing touches on our picnic extravaganza." He tapped the box, and then turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you ready for our hot date ?"_

_ She grinned and moved her hands onto her stomach. "Yes I and our babies are very ready for our hot date."_

_ Harry's jaw dropped, "Babies?"_

_ She nodded."Yeah, I found out at the last doctors appointment."_

_ Harry grinned and leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers, "I love you Ginny."_

_ "I love you too Harry."_

Harry sat up in his bed, tears running down his face, he stood up and walked over to Ginny's body and picked up her hand. "I'm so sorry," he croaked. "I'm so sorry that I didn't save you." He sat down in the chair beside her bed, and lay his head on the bed beside her, still holding her hand. "I'm so sorry." Harry drifted to sleep, after speaking for the first time in three months.

"Mr. Potter?" A woman's voice called. Harry felt his shoulder being shaken. He jerked, and stood up. The medi-witch held a hand out towards him.

Harry walked back over to his bed and sat down, wrapping his hand around his knees. He stared over at Ginny. The medi-witch was standing over her, waving her wand. Harry hesitated before asking, "Is she okay?" Harry croaked.

The medi-witch jumped, before looking at him. She then looked back at her chart. "Her vitals are good, but she's still in a coma. Is there anything that I can get you?"

Harry nodded, "a glass of water would be nice."

The nurse waved her wand and made a glass appear, and then put water in it using aquamenti. "Are you feeling up to talking to a counselor on staff?"

Harry took a drink, "No thank you." He drank some more and soon the glass was empty.

"Would you like me to put a self replenishing spell on the glass?" She asked, and when he nodded, she whispered, "Aquamenti refillum."

"Thank you," he croaked.

"Do you feel up to eating?" She asked him.

"I," he paused, thinking about it. "I don't know."

"I'll have the cafeteria staff bring you up something light. Are you sure that there isn't anything else that I can help you with?"

Harry nodded, "Thank you." He said for the third time.

The witch walked out, and Harry went back to staring at Ginny. There was a pair of footsteps coming up the hallway, and a tall man walked in wearing scrubs, and a hairnet. "You're awake." Harry looked up at him, and then went back to watching Ginny.

"Malfoy." Harry croaked.

Draco's mouth twitched. "Harry, I've been bringing you food for three months, I think that puts us on a first name basis."

"Hardly, you come in and say a few things to my comatose body, and then magic my food into my stomach, that hardly puts us on a first name basis."

Draco smiled. "It's great that you're awake. Now I have someone to terrorize while I'm working."

"Why do you work at the hospital?" Harry asked, taking another drink of water.

Draco's smile dropped. "After the war, they put all of us death eater spawn into a special rehabilitation program. We're set to do community service for three years. I picked the hospital because I couldn't stand being helpless in a medical emergency. I hated every second that you three were in the mansion. I hated that I couldn't help at all. After a year of working in the kitchens, I can move into medical training." Draco looked down, "I'm so sorry that I couldn't help you guys. I'm so sorry that I just stood there."

"It's not your fault," Harry croaked, "If you had said or done anything, then you would have been killed."

Draco seemed to notice the tray of food in his hands, "Here's your food. Would you like to try eating, or should I magic it into you?"

Harry scooted back further onto his bed, so that his back was against the headboard. "I'll try eating."

Draco nodded, and stepped closer, before waving his wand and making a table appear. Draco sat silently while Harry ate his light lunch. After a while Harry pushed the tray towards him, and looked over at Ginny. "Have you seen her move yet?"

Draco looked over at her. "No, I'm sorry." He looked at the tray, "Are you done?" Harry nodded. Draco picked up the tray and walked towards the door. "By the way Harry, if you need to talk, I'm here. If you want to talk about something serious ask the nurse to ask me for a chocolate frog, and I'll know it's serious."

"Thank you." Harry called out, "hopefully I'll be able to talk soon."

When Draco was gone, and his footsteps had receded past the point of when Harry could hear them, Harry pulled his knees back up to his chest, and went back to staring at Ginny. His hand slid up his face, and his fingers touched the sore spot on his head. It hadn't worked. He had used the killing curse on himself, and it hadn't worked. The bruise was finally gone, he had noticed yesterday when he was looking in the mirror. What did the killing curse have against him? His mother's protection should have only worked against Voldemort. If only Ginny was awake, if she were here, then there would be a reason to keep living. But she hasn't moved in months, hopefully they'll use the legilimency monitor that they've been talking about for a few weeks.

He heard two sets of footsteps approaching the ward. The steps paused outside the door. "Hermione, I love you."

"I love you too Ron," she said, "Do you think that they'll get better?"

"I hope so Mione." Ron said, "Come on." The door openned, and they paused after they saw how Harry was sitting. "Afternoon Harry."

Ron and Hermione sat down beside his bed. "How are you doing today Harry?" Hermione asked, looking down.

"Horrible," he croaked.

Ron and Hermione grinned. "I knew that you would get better." Ron said.

"That's not what the conversation outside of the door sounded like." He said.

"What woke you up Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked down, contemplating not telling them. "I had a dream, of me and Ginny. It felt so real." Harry looked at Ron, "I'm so sorry Ron. I'm so sorry that I didn't save her, that I didn't protect her." Ron wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders.

"It wasn't your fault Harry. You appeared out of no where, and then attacked Bellatrix and Voldemort. We knew that you would probably be out of sight, I should have protected her better."

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect her, and then, I couldn't live without her. She was everything to me, and I spent all of those months watching the Marauders map, wondering if she was alright. All those months in sixth year, spent with her, by the lake, or around the corridors. Seeing her again in the room of requirement. I just couldn't imagine losing her. I'm sorry that I put you guys through so much."

Hermione leaned forward and took his hand, "Harry, we're just glad that you're okay."

"So, you guys are getting married?" They leaned back and smiled.

"You remembered," Hermione said.

"Of course I remember, you told me yesterday."

"We weren't sure how well you would remember any of the conversations while you where like that."

Harry nodded, "I remember everything that you've said."

"Harry. Are you going to talk to anybody?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know if I can. There's somebody that works in the hospital that I know, I'll probably talk to him." Harry said. "It's so weird talking again."

Ron grinned, "Are you hungry?"

Hermione smacked his arm, "Not everybody thinks of food at all times of the day Ronald."

Harry smiled too, "I am actually kind of hungry."

"I'll go tell the nurse." Ron said, leaving the room.

Hermione turned toward Harry, "Harry are you sure that you're okay with us getting married?" She looked down, "I just didn't know for sure or not, because of what happened that day."

Harry reached over and pulled her face up. "Hermione, when I tried to kill myself, it had absolutely nothing to do with you. I am very happy for you and Ron, and am thrilled that you two would make me your best man. Any ideas on the date?"

Hermione's eyes flashed over to Ginny. "We want you both to be there. Ginny was always telling me that I should tell Ron how I feel about him. It was her favorite topic switcher when I would tell her to tell you how she felt. She was really one of my best friends, and she means a lot to you, I didn't think that you would want to walk up the aisle with anybody but her by your side."

Harry hugged her. "I may be feeling a little better, but I don't know how long it'll be before I'm ready to leave. I don't want to leave here, for her to wake up and think that nobody cares."

Hermione stood up and wiped tears from her face. "I'm so sorry that I didn't protect her better."

"Hermione you couldn't have stopped what happened." Harry said, as Ron came in.

"The nurse said that she'd call down to the kitchen for some food."

Harry nodded, "Thanks. Congratulations on your impending nuptials."

Ron grinned, "Thanks mate." Ron sat down beside him, in the same seat that Draco had sat on earlier.

"So, what do you guys want to talk about?" Harry asked his two friends.

"I don't know. What would you like to know? It's been three months, ask us some questions, and we'll answer."

Harry looked at his hands, "Voldemort, is he-"

"Dead?" Hermione said. "Yes, you killed him."

"Bellatrix?"

"The people were so caught up in watching you that we let her bleed to death." Hermione grinned. "She died, and I took immense pleasure in breaking her wand in half."

Harry looked up, "Did you get a new one?" Hermione nodded. "What about mine? Did mine get fixed?"

Hermione grinned, "I sent it to Ollivander, and he was able to put it back together."

"Can I have it back?" Harry asked her.

Her smile dropped, "You're not allowed to have your wand back until you're released, or at least put into a different ward. Since you tried to-"

"Off myself?" He said. There was a pause in the conversation, and Harry noticed that there were footsteps coming down the hall again. "So I'm not allowed my wand in case I decide to try and kill myself again?"

Hermione nodded with tears in her eyes. "Sorry mate, doctor's orders." Ron said softly.

The door openned and Draco walked in, carrying a tray in front of him. "Harry, I brought you a hamburger and fries, hope you don't mind." He froze when he looked up and saw the people sitting around Harry's bed.

"Thanks Draco." Harry said, "Can you bring it over here?"

Draco walked closer, and waved his wand to make the table appear again. "Here you go. Call for the nurse when you're done."

"Wouldn't it be easier for you if you just waited until I was done?" Harry said, before taking a bite out of his food.

Draco sighed before slouching down into the chair on the other side of his bed. He looked up to see Hermione and Ron staring at him. "I'm sorry Hermione."

Hermione jumped. "For what?"

"For not being able to help you, at the manor. I'm sorry that I didn't do anything to stop what she was doing to you. I'm sorry that I just let her-."

"Draco, it wasn't your fault." Hermione said, "You've said and done a lot of horrible things to us, but you have never physically harmed me. No matter what problems there were between us, we never got physical."

"Except for the time that you decked me, and called me a cockroach." Draco said with a slight smile to his face.

"Well you deserved that." Harry said with a grimace. "You did egg on Buckbeak, and then said some things about the execution."

Draco looked down. "I was raised to uphold family honor. To do what my parent's wanted me to do. If that included getting Hagrid sacked, no matter how horrible I felt during my attempts, I would always try." Draco looked back up at them. "I'm sorry."

Ron looked like he was in thought. "It sucks that you're parent's were like that. I mean, they're Malfoy's, and have always had something against us, but it really sucks that the pulled you into their personal vendetta."

Draco nodded, and they were silent as Harry continued to eat. Harry was looking at Ginny's body as he ate, trying to make the situation less awkward. "It's too quiet," he said, taking the last bite of his burger, and moving towards the fries.

Hermione smiled. "I'm glad that you're finally up. Ron and I have so much to tell you."

"Like?" Harry asked, motioning her to continue.

"We've gotten us a flat, and would like you to have the spare bedroom when you get out."

"It's about time," Draco said, leaning back in his chair with a smirk on his face. "You guys were obviously crazy about each other since second year, and everybody knew it except yourselves."

Hermione blushed, "were we really that obvious?"

Harry and Draco said, at the same time, "Yes."

Ron grinned, and rubbed his head, "So, like she said, we've got your room ready, we just need to know your favorite colors so we can decorate it accordingly."

"Imagine you talking about decorating." Harry said, finishing his food, and wiping his hands together. "Never thought that I'd see the day that the four of us would be sitting around having a civil conversation." They laughed, "Green," he said softly, before looking up at Hermione. "Like my mother's eyes."

"Or like Slytherin." Draco said, before motioning towards the tray. "You done Harry?" Harry nodded, and Draco said, "Don't forget what I said earlier. Bye Harry." He said, nodding at the other two.

When Draco left Ron looked at Harry, "Since when are the two of you on a first name basis?"

"Apparently since he's been bringing me three meals a day for the last three months, give or take a few days, that put's us on a first name basis."

"But you've been basically comatose," Hermione said, "that hardly counts."

Harry grinned, "That's what I told him. So what's going on in the wizarding world today?"

Hermione pulled a newspaper out of her bag and handed it to him. "They're still working on capturing the last few death eaters, but some are more evasive than others. Since Bellatrix and Voldemort were killed, there haven't been any organized attacks, just a few random attacks. Thankfully nobody was hurt."

Harry nodded, and looked at the front of the newspaper. "Any stuff going around about the chosen one?"

Hermione grinned and shook her head. "No, I have dirt on all of the writers for the daily prophet, and am successfully blackmailing them until you're able to leave the hospital."

"Isn't that kind of illegal?" Harry asked.

"Maybe, but like anybody would stand up against the golden trio."

"The trio?"

Hermione grinned. "Every now and then we give Fred a bit of Polyjuice potion so that it looks like you're out and about."

"I'm not ashamed of what I did Hermione. I wouldn't change a thing, except maybe I would have used a better curse than what I did."

"Harry!" Hermione cried. "Why would you want to be dead?"

He motioned over to the body on the bed across from him. "Because the only girl that I've ever loved, is over on a bed, not moving because of me. If I had killed Voldemort sooner, then she would be alive right now. She would be here, with her family, with me."

"Harry, you couldn't have done anything."

"Yes I could have, I could have not been a coward. I could have attacked him face on, instead of hiding under my cloak. I could have got my wand out when I was on the ground, and attacked him then, maybe Ginny would be okay if I had."

"Harry. Stop. It is not your fault that my sister is like that." Ron said, pointing towards his sister. "She is like that because of a sick and evil witch attacked her, not because the people that love her weren't close enough. For the first couple of weeks after it happened, I was really upset with myself, and kept swearing that if I had done this or that differently then she would be awake. But I went to see a counselor and I realized that I was wrong. It wasn't my fault, it wasn't anybodies except for the bloody bitch that hurt her."

"Literally, a bloody bitch. I cant believe that I used that curse again, after I had accidentally used it on Draco I swore that I'd never use it again."

"Harry, you had just seen your girlfriend get struck by a curse, you can't be held accountable for your actions."

Harry froze, "What? Am I being charged?"

Hermione looked down, "No, because it was a death eater that tried to put the charge through, but there will probably be a psychologist coming to see you in the next couple of days."

"I don't need to see a psychologist. I know why I did what I did, and I am not upset about my reasoning's."

"But you were obviously upset enough about it to try to commit suicide."

"Well it obviously didn't work, since my body has some kind of bloody immunity to the damn killing curse, which has been used against me three times now, one of the times by myself, and I'm still alive. People don't want me here, and I don't want to be here. I don't think that I should have to see a counselor just because I'm not wanted."

Hermione started crying. "But Harry, we want you here. Me, Ron, the Weasley's, and the wizarding world want you here."

"If the wizarding world wanted me here then they wouldn't have ostracized me after Cedric's death. You want me here now, but if I were gone, it wouldn't matter." Harry said. How had the conversation come to this? Things were getting along fine until Hermione brought up him not being accountable for his actions. "If I were gone, you guys would move on."

"How could you say that Harry? We've been best friends for almost seven years!" Hermione started crying and ran out of the room.

"Way to go Harry. I hope you're happy." Ron said angrily, before walking to the door. "See you tomorrow."

When they were gone Harry lay back on his bed and put his arms behind his head, and stared at the ceiling. He had tried to commit suicide in front of a nice percentage of the population of Britain's wizarding world. There were so many things wrong with that. First of all, he Harry James Potter had tried to kill himself, maybe they'd put it off as pressure. He did have a lot on his shoulders since he started Hogwarts, and then he was taught just enough to survive. 'I wonder what Dumbledore would think about my attempt on myself.' Harry thought. Harry looked over to the door when a medi-witch came in to check out Ginny. "How's she doing?" He asked.

"She's still stable , is there anything that I can get for you?"

Harry thought for a second before asking, "Is it possible that you can tell that I would like a chocolate frog after his shift is over?"

"I'll tell him but I don't know if he'll be able to bring it or not."

"Thank you Miss..."

"Healer Kaylee."

"Thank you healer Kaylee."

Harry lay his head back down. Draco always came and delivered a light snack right before he got off, so he knew he had a few hours before Draco was able to come. Might as well take a nap. His eyes closed, and he stopped thinking, allowing his body to fall asleep.

**So, what did you think? Sorry if it was dry, or just dragged on. And, I know that Harry isn't as weak as he seems, that he isn't like this. And I also know (Sigh) that Draco probably wouldn't be acting like he is either.**


	3. You're My Forever and My Always

**I don't own anything Harry Potter. I also don't own the idea of the legilimency monitor, I read about it in a fanfic and thought it would fit this scenario. I own Healer Kayley and Dr. Lamb. Enjoy.**

Chapter Two - You're My Forever And My Always

_ There was stomping coming down the stairs. "Dad, have you seen my new jumper?"_

_ "No, you should ask your mom." I heard my daughter groan before she started stomping back up the stairs. "And tell your brother to get ready to leave."_

_ I heard a noise in the bathroom that was on the far side of the kitchen. I knocked on the door. "Ginny?" I called._

_ I heard the toilet flush, and shuffling noises, like someone was standing up. "Yeah?" She called back, unlocking the door._

_ I openned the door to see her rinsing her mouth out at the sink. "Are you okay?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her waist._

_ She started crying, "I'm fine."_

_ "What's wrong?"_

_ "I think that I may be pregnant, but after the two miscarriages and the still birth, I don't know what to think."_

_ "We'll keep it a secret, until it get's further along. Would you like me to do the spell that they gave us?" She nodded solemnly. I moved the tip of my wand in an arc above her stomach. When a soft light shone from it, I looked up to her with tears in my eyes. "We're pregnant!"_

He could feel the tears before he opened his eyes. Harry stood up and walked over to Ginny's bed. "I'm so sorry!" He told her sincerely, picking up her hand. "So very sorry."

"You know it wasn't your fault right?" A voice called out from behind him. He turned around to see Draco standing there by his bed.

"You can't prove that." He whispered.

"Harry, you couldn't have stopped what had happened, it wasn't your fault that she got hurt."

"Yes it is, because I let her stay."

_*Flashback*_

_ "I can't go home!" Ginny shouted, angry tears aparkling in her eyes. "My whole family is here, I can't stand waiting there alone and not knowing and-"_

_ Her eyes met Harry's for the first time. She looked at him beesechingly, but he shook his head. "No." He murmured to her, and the room grew quiet._

_ Ginny walked up to him and entangled his shirt in her fists, "Harry, I can't leave you!" Harry heard a few gasps._

_ "Ginny, we've talked about this last year. The devastation of this war is bad enough as it is," Harry paused and took a deep breath, as he looked into her eyes. "But, I cannot go to your funeral."_

_ Ginny shook her head, and leaned it into his chest, "I've missed you so much Harry. I can't leave you again, not knowing if you're okay."_

_ Harry raised his hand up and caressed her cheek, before leaning his head down and kissing her hair. "Ginny, I love you. But I cannot let you get hurt here. This is my battle."_

_ Ginny shut her eyes and smiled, and a lone tear slid down her cheek. "You don't know how long that I have wanted to year that." Harry raised his hand to her cheek again and she leaned into it. _

_ "Please Ginny, for me?" Ginny turned away as Percy Weasley toppled through the tunnel, who looked up and saw everyone looking at either Harry or Ginny. He gave a questioning look at Harry, just as his younger sister turned towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. _

_ "Harry, I love you too. But I'm not going!"_

_*Flashback End*_

"She argued with me until I agreed to let her stay. I agreed to it. If I had just told her to go home, then she wouldn't have been hurt."

"Harry, she's a Weasley. Like she would really listen if you told her to stay. Among the Slytherin's she was known as the Fierceness. Because she was always fierce, and fiery. She would have snuck past you all, if it meant staying there with you."

Harry hung his head, and looked at his hands. "I still should have stopped her. I saw her before I walked into the forest, and I could have told her to go home then, except she would have stopped me."

"Harry, you could not have stopped her from doing what she did. I was there when she attacked Bellatrix. Ginny told her that she would pay for hurting Sirius." Harry flinched. "Ginny told her that she would make her pay for hurting you."

"Then it is my fault. Ginny attacked her to defend me, and I didn't get there soon enough. I should have been there. I broke up with her so that she wouldn't get hurt because of me. But then she just threw herself in harms way because of how I made her feel."

"You guys had broken up?" Draco asked, shock dripping from his voice. Harry nodded, "When?"

"I broke up with her at Dumbledore's funeral. Told her that I couldn't imagine having to go to her funeral. Wait did you not know we broke up?"

Draco shook his head. "No, and let me tell you, the Carrows did not take it easy on her for being the fiance of the chosen one."

"Fiance?" Harry said.

"Yes, she came to school last year with a ring on her finger, and insisted that you two had gotten engaged before you, Ron, and Hermione went into hiding."

Harry turned to look at the body that was laying nearly motionless across from him, and then she walked over to her hand, and picked it up. He slid the ring off and looked at it. "I don't know where she got this from." He looked at the inside. "You're my forever and my always Lily, Love James." Harry froze where he was standing, and Draco came over to stand beside him.

"What is it?" He asked, curiosity shining through his grey eyes.

"I think this was my mother's." Harry breathed. "Read the inscription." Harry handed the ring carefully to Draco before picking up Ginny's hands. "How?" He asked her sleeping body. "How did you get a hold of my mother's engagement ring?"

"This is amazing," Draco said, handing the ring back to Harry. "You can kind of feel the power emanating from it."

Harry put the ring over on his bedside table. "I'll have Hermione take a look at it tomorrow. Make sure that there aren't any curses."

"I could do it. You know what my father was. I can tell curses." Harry nodded, and handed the ring to Draco. Draco pulled out his wand, and pointed it at the ring, and muttered incantation after incantation. Slowly his face turned from one of concentration to one of awe. When he was done, he handed it back to Harry. Harry openned his mouth to say something, but Draco just held up his finger. "Give me a second." He said, almost gasping for air.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. There are so many protection spells on that ring, I'm just amazed."

"What protection spells?" Harry asked him.

"Well, there's one spell that was intended to tell your father, we're assuming, that your mother was in trouble. There's another spell that protects against poison in food, and the air. There's even one to soften her fall. There is just such a variety of spells on this ring, that it sucked the magic from me to power them." Draco turned to Ginny. "Maybe you need to put the ring on her for the protection to work."

Harry nodded, but hesitated. "Would you be too horribly offended if I still asked Hermione about it?"

"No, it's always a good idea to get a second opinion. But I think that the sooner you put it back on her finger the better."

Harry nodded. "I hope that she wakes up soon." He paused. "If I send you with a letter can you send it to Bill Weasley?"

Draco nodded his head slowly, "Are you sure that you don't want to wait until Hermione and Ron get here tomorrow?"

"No, I want him to come with them. He worked for Gringotts as a curse breaker, and I want to find out if anybody had gotten into my vault after I left for my search for horcruxes." Draco nodded and waved his wand around, and made parchement and a pen appear out of no where. Harry quickly wrote his letter, before folding it and handing it to Draco. "Thank you Draco."

Draco nodded, and sensing the raven's need to be alone started walking towards the door. "By the way Harry. I hope that we can eventually be friends."

Harry nodded his head. "I thought that we already were."

Draco turned around and grinned. "You don't know how happy that makes me. It's horrible having almost all of the people you know ending up in Azkaban, because they were more than willing to become death eaters. I'm glad that I never took the leap necessary to become a full fledged death eater."

"As am I." Harry said, before sitting down on his bed with his mother's ring in his hand. After Draco was gone, Harry kept staring at the inscription. 'I love you mom and dad.' Harry whispered into the wind, before placing the ring inside of his pillow case, and curling up under his blankets.

_Harry stood on a stage, in a black tuxedo. With a short stubby wizard standing beside him on a podium. As they stood there waiting, Harry leaned towards the wizard and whispered, "Are you by any chance related to a Professor Flitwick?" _

_ The man grinned at him. "Yes, Mr. Potter I am. He's my cousin."_

_ The two stood up as four men walked into the tent from behind Harry. Ron stood next to Harry, with Draco, George, and Neville in their spots beside them. Ron patted Harry on the shoulder. Suddenly music started to play and Lavender Brown walked in through the entryway, followed by Luna Lovegood, and Astoria Marshall. Hermione Granger was the last person to enter in a bridesmaid dress, followed by the music changing, and a white dress becoming visible. Ginny Weasley, soon to be Potter, walked up the aisle towards her soon to be husband._

_ Ginny stepped on the stage, and turned towards Hermione, handing her the bouquet. Ginny turned towards Harry and took his hand, lifting her eyes to stare into his face. "I love you." He murmured._

_ They turned towards the man, who started to speak, "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Ginevra Molly Weasley and Harry James Potter."_

_ Harry's face burst into a grin of exultation, and just seemed to grow brighter as the ceremony continued. Especially when Ginny said clearly, "I do."_

_ Harry reached forward until he found her waist and pulled it against his, before leaning down and kissing her. There was some laughter behind them, and the short man cleared his throat. "You're supposed to wait until I- Oh never mind. I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss your bride." Harry and Ginny pulled apart, staring into each others eyes, and then turned towards the crowd. "Now presenting for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter." The man and the memebers of the wedding party raised their wands, and golden sparks flew from the tips._

"Have you ever seen him smile?" A man's voice whispered from his left side.

"Not in the last four months or so." A woman's voice whispered from the right.

"I haven't seen that look on his face since he saw Ginny in the Room of Requirement." A third voice said.

"What look on who's face," Harry called out, openning his eyes. He saw the two Weasleys and Hermione sitting around him, so he sat up.

"You're smiling!" Hermione grinned.

Harry reached a hand up to touch his face, and realized that he was in fact smiling. He then pulled his pillow in his lap and started to dig in it. "Sorry Bill, I'll get through this as fast as possible."

"It's fine Harry," he said. "It's nice to see you again."

Harry cupped his hand around the ring, and then turned to the three people. "It's nice to see you too." He put his pillow back behind him. "Did Ginny ever ask to get into my vault, or disappear for a couple of hours one day over the summer when you got married, but after the wedding?"

Bill looked shocked, "She did asked me if she could get into one of your vaults. There is another that openned up after you became of age."

Ron and Hermione gasped slightly. "Did she get in?"

Bill nodded, "She had a key, said she found it at your house."

"My house? As in Grimmauld Place right?"

Bill shook his head, "She had gone missing for a while earlier that day, and we had checked Grimmauld Place. Why?"

Harry openned his hand and showed them the ring. "Because this is the ring that my father gave my mother, and for the last year, she's been claiming that I gave it to her."

"What?" Ron asked shocked.

"Draco told me that when she came back to school for her sixth year, she was wearing this on her finger and claiming that I gave it to her."

"Why do you need me?" Bill asked.

"I want both you and Hermione to look at it, to see if it has any curses on it. Draco checked, and he just found a boat load of really powerful protection spells."

Bill nodded and held a hand out for the ring, while pulling his wand out. "Let's see then." Bill's face changed the same way that Draco's had, "Wow." He gasped, before handing it to Hermione. "Feel the power coming off of this."

Hermione gasped as soon as she touched her wand to it, and Ron sat up and looked at her, "Are you okay?" He demanded.

"Of course, it's just so amazing." Hermione said, before putting it into Harry's hand. "There are so many powerful protection spells on that."

"It was either during, or shortly after the start of the first war when they got engaged. He would have wanted to keep her safe."

"What were you dreaming about?" Hermione asked him quietly. "What brought that smile to your face."

Harry looked across to Ginny. "I was dreaming about our wedding. You were her maid of honor, and Ron was my best man. She was wearing a gorgeous dress, and had the goblin tiara on her head. She was stunning." He turned to Hermione, "so did you. An emerald green is definetly something that you should wear more often."

Bill and Ron looked between each other, and Bill turned to Harry. "Would you like to talk to my father?" He asked, "He and the rest of the family came too, they just didn't come in because they didn't want to overwhelm you."

Harry nodded, "Of course," before seeing something small moving out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see ears zooming back under the door, before blushing lightly, "They were listening to the whole conversation." He said as the door burst open, and Mrs. Weasley walked towards them with a large smile, and tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so glad that you're awake dear!"

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Weasley." Harry said, stopping her in her tracks. "I'm so sorry that I didn't protect her better. I should have been there. I should have stopped that Bellatrix from hurting GInny. But I couldn't. I wasn't there, I was too focused on-"

"Saving the world?" Hermione said, voice sounding angry. "Harry, we've talked about this, it's not your fault. You are not allowed to blame yourself anymore for this."

"She's right Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, "It's not your fault. You needed to be focused on Voldemort. You were otherwise occupied, but I could have been there." All of the Weasleys looked down cast, and Harry knew what was going through each of their heads.

"No." He demanded. "If I'm not allowed to blame myself then none of you can. If I had stayed with her, then she wouldn't have been hurt. If I hadn't have gone into the forest-"

"A lot of us would have been worse off. Voldemort tried to do a lot of curses after you disappeared, but none of them worked the way that they should have. Wat you did saved countless amounts of lives."

Harry looked down at the ring, "But they're all inconsequential unless Ginny is alright." He turned to Arthur Weasley. "Can I talk to you and Molly alone for a couple of minutes?"

The redheaded man nodded and motioned his children to the door. "Give us a minute guys."

The Weasley children, and Hermione all walked to the door and shut it quietly behind them. Harry turned to the two people who were as close to parents as he was ever going to get. He sighed, "I know that this may not be the best time, and I'm not trying to corner her into something just because she's unconious." He paused and took a deep breath, "But I've been in love with your daughter for almost four years now, and I want to ask you for your blessing. Because I can't see myself with anybody but her." He pulle out his parent ring, "My father gave this ring to my mother, and i would like to give it to your daughter."

Molly started crying, and hugged Harry's shoulders. "I already consider you to be my son Harry, but I would love to have it be made official."

Harry hugged her back, and turned to Arthur. "?"

Arthur turned to him, and Harry saw that his eyes were filled with tears. "It's Arthur Harry," he corrected. "You have saved the life of almost every single member of my family. I would be honored to have you marry Ginny!"

A cheer came from outside of the room and Harry looked over to see several ears zooming under the door. Harry turned back to Molly and Arthur. "Another thing about this ring is that my father put a lot of protection spells on it, and I was wondering of you cared if I put it on her, so that its magic might help her to ward off whatever is wrong with her."

"Are you sure it will help?" Molly asked.

"I'm not positive, but Bill, Hermione, and Draco checked and all that they found were protection spells." They nodded their permission, so Harry walked over to her body, and knelt beside the bed. He picked up her left hand and held the ring to the tip of her finger. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, though I expect no answer right now, would you do me the honor of becoming my bride?" As he said bride, he slipped the ring onto her finger, and gasped at the slight glow that it elicited when it fell into place on her finger.

There was a knock on the door, and Harry stood back up. "Harry," Draco's voice called. "The nurse told me that you were awake, so I brought up your lunch tray."

Harry sat down on the bed and called out, "Bring it in Draco."

Draco walked in, with a couple of glaring Weasley's following him. "What's wrong Bill? George?" Harry asked.

Bill turned to Harry, "I'm just wondering what he's doing here."

"Because he works in the hospital, and he's a friend of mine."

Draco turned to Harry, and sat the tray of food on the table that went across his lap. "Just call for the nurse when you're done."

"Draco we've discussed this, it would be easier if you just waited here, it's less walking." Harry said, wanting to resolve the situation as soon as possible. He turned back to Bill, "You were saying?"

"I remember how you all came back from Malfoy Manor that day. I know how bad Hermione was, and hos Dobby had been killed. I know that something bad happened there, and even if he wasn't involved, I don't know if I can forgive him for standing back and letting you guys get hurt"

"If he hadn't-"

"Harry let me defend myself." Draco said, stopping Harry in his tracks. "Eat your food." Draco turned to Bill, George had decided that it wasn't worth staying angry for long, and sat back to watch. "Yes they were hurt in my prescence. I was in the same room most of the time, ask any of them and I can gaurantee that they will tell you that I did not lift a finger against them. What they cannot tell you is what happened to me after they left." They all held their breath as Draco lifted up the sleeve on his scrubs, and they all let it out as one when they saw what was carved into his arm. Except Harry, and Draco noticed. "How are you so calm about this?"

Harry looked down. "I saw it happen."

"What?" Draco said.

"In one of my 'visions' of Voldemort's mind, I saw him arrive at your house after we left. I saw him blast everybody who didn't get out of the room fast enough, and I saw him digging 'blood traitor' into your arm."

Draco looked down. "Did you see all of the other times that he hurt me? Or when he killed my little sister?"

Harry looked at his hands. "I wouldn't have known that she was your little sister except for the hair color. What was her name?"

Draco openned his mouth, about to answer, when Ron cut in, "You have a little sister?"

Draco nodded, "No. I had a little sister. But when I failed to kill Dumbledore she was murdered before my eyes. When I didn't do anything to you three, I had blood traitor carved into my arm." He looked up at them with fiery eyes. "That is why I'm here. Because I'm trying to make up for the things that others have done." He reached into his pocket, and handed something to Harry. "Here's your chocolate frog."

He got to the door, before Harry called out after him. "See you tomorrow Draco." Draco paused, but shut the door before he said anything. As soon as the door was shut Harry turned to Bill. "Why did you do that? You know thing's aren't always what they seem." Harry jumped out of his bed, and walked over to the door. "Bye Hermione, Ron, Arthur, Molly." He walked out of the room, and left the Weasley's sitting around his bed.

Harry knocked on the door to the Hospital psychiatrist. "Come in." Harry walked into the door, and started pacing in front of a desk. "Hello Mr. Potter." He turned to the woman, but then continued pacing. "Can I help you with something?"

He slumped into one of the cushy chairs sitting on the other side of the desk. "I've been having these very nice dreams, and they're all about Ginny. The one that 'woke' me up was one where Ginny and I were about to go on a picnic, and she told me that we were having twins. I have been feeling so guilty since she got hit by the curse, and I just want it to stop." He stood up and started pacing again. "I know that my guilt is irrational, I know that I shouldn't have tried to kill myself. But there was so much weight on my shoulders, and Ginny was the one person who made that feel lighter. With all this weight of being the chosen one, the boy who lived, and all of it just made me feel so heavy all of the time. There is just always so much that is expected of me. I don't want to be THE Harry Potter! I just want to be Harry."

The psychiatrist stopped taking notes, and leaned back in her chair. "Mr. Potter, I think that this is a tremendous breakthrough. How have you been feeling the last couple of days? Or rather since you woke up?"

"At first I was feeling a little bit better, but then Hermione and Ron came back and I just started feeling really down again. And then Draco and I started to talk, and he helped me a lot last night, and yesterday he seemed cool with Ron and Hermione, he even apologized to Hermione. And today all of the Weasleys were here, and Bill was a complete jerk to him. I tried to defend him, but he defended himself. I need to talk to him. There were a lot of things that I didn't tell Ron or Hermione, and I think that I need to talk to him about them."

"Well Harry, we're here right now, you can talk to me about them."

Harry shook his head, "I'm sorry, but they involve him and it wouldn't be right to talk to anybody else about them." He stood up, and looked down at her desk. "It's nice to meet you Dr. Lamb."

"Harry," she called as he was about to exit the room. "I'd like to speak with you again in a day or so."

He nodded, "I'll see you then." He walked back to the ward slowly, and entered to find only Hermione still there. "He had a sister?" Harry nodded, "You saw her get killed?" Harry nodded again, and watched as Hermione left the room in tears.

Harry went over and sat down on his bed, before pushing a little button that alerted the nurse that he needed something. Healer Kaylee burst through the door. "Yes ?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you a favor."

She gave him a suspicious look. "It depends on what it is."

"I was wondering if maybe you could ask Mr. Malfoy to come and talk with me when his shift is over. I want to apologize for the behavior of my 'friends'."

She nodded and walked over to him. "I'm here, might as well check the vitals." She waved her wand over Harry, and nodded to herself.

"All good?" He asked her, and she nodded again before moving over to Ginny. She froze for a moment, but continued to check the vitals. "I do have a question."

"Ask away."

"When are they going to use the legilimency monitor on her?"

"As soon as they get it approved through the ministry, they would have already used it but there are some board members who think that it isn't just."

Harry nodded, "Okay, one more favor to ask."

She laughed. "What is it this time Mr. Potter?"

"Can you wake me up at seven thirty? Draco get's off at 8 and I want to be awake if he comes to visit." She nodded before walking out of the room.

**So, what do you think? This chapter is just a little bit longer than the last one, though I'm glad that it's so easy to write this story. What do you think about the little sister, (she will be explained more in detail next chapter). What do you think about the 'visions' that Harry never told Ron and Hermione about?**


	4. Elizabeth Jane Malfoy

_**Hello! I'm dreadfully sorry that it's been so long since I've updated, I just really did not want to update with a crappy chapter. Except for the prologue, I like this story, and i'm happy to know that I wrote it. But I wanted to keep about the same length, and the same quality as chapters one and two. So I waited until I was ready to finish it. I didn't want to firk this story up. (Though I do occasionally cuss, more often than not I prefer to use a different word. Like firk, shite and what not.) Sorry about the wait, but I hope that you like the chapter.**_

Chapter Three - Elizabeth Jane Malfoy

_*Flashback*_

_Dumbledore's funeral is tomorrow. Harry was finding it hard to see past the numbing pain that started after he found Dumbledore's body at the bottom of the tower, where he knew it would be. There was also the intense pain in his scar, that he was trying to ignore, but was finding it extremely difficult to do so. Suddenly it seared._

_ "Why didn't you do what I had ordered?" A high cold voice asked._

_ "Because he was too well guarded, I couldn't get to him, and then when I could he mesmerized me."_

_ There was a grunt of pain from the blonde as Lord Voldemort twitched his wand. A child's laughter could be heard from around the corner. "Mommy, where's Drakey?"_

_ There was a slight shuffle, "He's busy right now Lizzy, give him a while."_

_ They heard a huff, "But he always plays with me when he gets back from school."_

_ "I know sweety," Narcissa said, "But he's having an important conversation."_

_ Draco turned to Voldemort, who was fiddling with his wand. "I'm very displeased with you Draco." He said, sounding thoughtfull. "But since in the end Dumbledore is dead, I will do a service for you and your family." _

_ Draco shuddered at the hidden meaning in his words. "What do you mean?"_

_ "Narcissa, come in here, and bring in Elizabeth."_

_ "NO!" Draco yelled, before he was silenced and put in a body bind curse._

_ "DRAKEY!" A cry came from the other side of the door, before it was thrown open. Elizabeth ran to her older brother and wrapped her arms around his legs. "Drakey are you 'kay?"_

_ "Draco is fine, young Elizabeth." Voldemort sneered, though keeping his voice kind so as not to scare her off. "But Draco did something bad, would you like to take his punishment for him?"_

_ "What did he do?" She asked with a frown on her face, looking up at her immobilized brother. _

_ She turned to look at her mother, to realize that she too seemed frozen, when Voldemort answered, "I asked him to help me with something and he didn't do it. He needs to pay for disobeying me."_

_ Draco started to shake against his restraints. 'NOOOOO', he screamed in his head. His sister looked up at him. "I don't want Drakey to be in trouble."_

_There was a high, cold laugh and a flash of green- _Harry Potter sat straight up in the bed, clutching his heart. When it stopped racing, he put his head on his knees. "Oh my god." He muttered to himself.

Footsteps approached the ward, and the door openned. Healer Kayley looked at Harry. "Did you enjoy your nap?" She asked.

He shook his head, "Bad mem - dreams."

She nodded, "If you'd like I could ask the head of this floor about a dreamless sleep potion for you."

"It might help me get some good rest, I can't remember the last time that I slept through the night." He muttered.

She nodded, "I'll try and get the order pushed through. By the way, it's about fifteen minutes until Mr. Malfoy get's off, would you like a shower?"

Harry nodded, "that would be wonderful!" Healer Kaylee walked over to the bath room, and waved her wand to unlock the shower. There had been a suicide a few years back, where the person had drowned themselves, and since then they've just kept it locked until needed. Harry walked into the bathroom after she stepped out, and started to undress. Not that he was wearing much. Just the hospital pajamas and practically see through underwear. He lay his clothes down into a pile by the door, before entering the shower. "Okay." He called out, and the door openned and closed again as the nurse got his dirty clothes and replaced them with clean ones.

Harry quickly showered and got dressed, before moving back into the ward. He froze momentarily when he saw the blonde sitting by his bed.

"She was four years old." Draco said, as Harry sat down. "Nobody knew that she existed because she had a lot of serious illnesses. Her name was Elizabeth, and she was a beautiful little girl."

"I remember." Harry whispered.

Draco looked to his hands. "He just killed her."

"I'm so sorry. There is nothing that I can say that will take the pain away, but I'm here if you ever want to talk." Harry said sincerely.

"Thank you Harry. It means a lot to me, even though we'e always had our issues."

"I think that now more than ever, in the remnants of what is left of our world after the war, we need to stick together and prove to all of the idiots that decided that Slytherin and Gryffindor must fight are wrong." Harry paused. "I'm very sorry for the loss of your sister, she was a beautiful little girl, and she obviously loved you very much."

Draco's lips twitched slightly as he smiled. "Lizzy loved everybody. In fact I remember one time we were walking through a muggle park when this random little boy ran over and shoved her down. My hand flew to my pocket, because he could have seriously hurt her, but she shook her head at me. She stood up and wiped her clothes off, before walking over and giving the boy a hug. She said, 'my name is Lizzy and I would like it if we could be friends.' This boy had just shoved her down for absolutely no reason, and she asked him to be her friend." Draco's eyes were tear filled when they met Harry's. "The world was not kind to Elizabeth, but she was kind to the world. She loved the house elves, and they her, and one day she told one of them, Saria, that she loved flowers, and that she wanted a garden of beautiful flowers. So Saria, with the permission of my mother, completely re-did the garden almost overnight."

"I think that your sister would have been a Gryffindor."

Draco's eyebrows shot up. "Are you kidding? She would have been the first Hufflepuff Malfoy."

Harry smiled. "It would have made your ancestors roll over in their graves."

Draco's smile grew. "Yes. Hey, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Harry nodded, and Draco stood up, putting his coat back on. "If it's possible, could you bring by some books or something? There isn't much to do here except to stare, and I don't want to drive myself crazy thinking about her."

"Of course Harry, see you tomorrow." Draco left silently, and Harry stared at the door for a moment after he left, before pulling his knees up to his chest, and staring at Ginny his last dream about her still running through his mind.

He could still remember the sight of their daughter, running down their staircase. Harry got out of bed, and walked over to the chair beside Ginny. Harry picked up her hand, and placed a kiss across her knuckles. "Hello Ginny, how are you doing tonight?" He paused as if allowing her time to answer. "I'm good. It's odd, since that day, I've become friends with Draco Malfoy. I know that it's hard to believe, but it's true. I love you Ginny. This last year with out you has been absolute hell, and these last couple of months, watching your motionless body has been so much worse. I spend every day, afraid that you will die, without knowing how much I love you." He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against her forehead. "Good night Ginny."

He walked over to his bed, and lay down, pulling the covers up over his head.

_"Harry." Ginny cried, clenching his hands in her fist. _

_ "It's okay Gin, you're doing great." Harry murmured as the healer that was in front of Ginny counted down from ten._

_ "3.. 2.. 1.. Push Mrs. Potter."_

_ "Unggh." Ginny grunted as she pushed. There was a bustle of activity as the healer walked away with the tiny baby in her arms. "Why.." She breathed. "Why isn't he crying?" She asked._

_ Harry looked over at their baby. "Ginny, he's a very beautiful baby."_

_ Suddenly, from the middle of the small crowd of healers, came a small cry, and Ginny's face calmed. "Harry... I.. I hear him." She closed her eyes, and slumped back. Her monitors started beeping. _

_ "Healer Jordan!" Harry cried out._

_ The said Healer turned to his wife swiftly, and his face paled instantly when he saw her. He rushed towards them and said, "Healer Terrence, get Mr. Potter out of here."_

_ "What? No!" Harry cried, as somebody grabbed him and started dragging him towards the door. "Ginny," he screamed as the door was slammed shut in his face. "Ginny," He yelled again, banging on the hospital door._

_ He didn't hear somebody coming up behind him. "Harry? What's wrong." Harry turned around and saw a six month pregnant Hermione standing there, with Ron and the other Weasleys behind her. He leaned against the wall, and sank to the floor in sobs._

_ "They kicked me out. They took the baby, and her monitors started going off. I called out for them, and they bloody kicked me out. I don't know whats happening with our son. I don't know what's happening with Ginny. They bloody kicked me out."_

_ The door openned and a sombre looking Healer stepped through. "Mr. Potter?"_

_ Harry wiped his eyes and stood up. "Yes. How's my-"_

_ "I'm sorry Mr. Potter, the childbirth was too hard on her, and she lost a lot of blood."_

"NOO!" Harry yelled, sitting up. He had sweat pouring off of him, and he wiped at his forehead. He pushed the button next to is bed, and Healer Kayley came in

"Mr. Potter? Are you okay?" She asked, walking over, and taking in his sweat drenched form.

"I was wondering if I could be allowed to take a shower. I am covered and sweat, and I would like to see the counselor."

She grinned at him. "Of course Mr. Potter. Let me just get you some breakfast first."

He nodded, and she left the room, entering again a few minutes later with Draco. "Hey Harry!"

Harry smiled as the witch waved her wand over him and Ginny, jotting down notes as she went. "Hey Draco."

Draco set the tray down on the table, and pulled of the plastic lid of the plate, revealing bacon, eggs, and pancakes. "Will you be needing anything else?"

"No thanks Draco, I'll send the tray down after my shower."

Draco nodded, and waved as he walked towards the door, "See you later Harry."

Healer Kaylee paused at the end of his bed, and motioned towards his tray. "Press the button when you're done with your food, and I'll come get the shower ready."

"Okay, thanks ma'am." Harry ate his breakfast quickly, but slowly enough as to not upset his stomach. He pressed the button, and stood up to wait at the foot of his bed. He quickly took his second shower in twenty four hours, and got dressed in the clean and non sweat covered clothes.

He walked out of the bathroom, and walked towards the door to exit the ward. He walked down the hallway towards Dr. Lambs office. He knocked on the door gently, and got a soft, "Come in."

He walked into the room and sat down in the chair across from her desk. "Hello Dr. Lamb."

"Hello Mr. Potter. What were you wanting to talk about today?"

"I don't know. I was wondering if you could maybe ask questions, and I'll answer, unless it involves somebody else." Harry said, looking down at his hands.

"Okay, how long have you and Mr. Malfoy been friends?"

Harry grinned. "Right to the heavy stuff. We've been friends for about a week now."

She raised an eyebrow. "If you haven't been friends, then how do you know each other so well?"

"We were arch nemesises. He was the first boy that I met in the wizarding world, and he had reminded me of my cousin. Then when we got to Hogwarts, he insulted the first wizarding boy that had been nice to me and I, more or less, told him to shove it. We dueled once first year, once second year. Third year Hermione decked him, fourth year sucked. Fifth year he was part of the inquisitorial squad, so we had quite a few run ins. Sixth year, I followed him around to try and figure out where he was going, and what he was doing all of the time. Then after Dumbledore died, the first time that I saw him was when Hermione, Ron, and I were caught by snatchers, and taken to Malfoy Manor."

"I'm feeling some reluctance here. Did something bad happen at Malfoy Manor?" She asked.

"Yes. I had said Voldemort, and that is what called the snatchers. Hermione cast a stinging hex on my face when they apparated outside of the tent. When we got to Malfoy Manor, Draco was asked to identify me, but he lied and said he couldn't. I saw the recognition in his eyes, and I knew that he was putting his life on the line to try and save ours. Well, Lucius had recognized Hermione and Ron, and they realized that the stretched out marking on my forehead was my scar. Just as they were about to call Voldemort, which would have resulted in everybodies death, Bellatrix saw something that scared her. So Ron and I were thrown into the dungeon, while she tortured Hermione." He stopped talking, and retured to staring at his friends. "If I hadn't have said his name, Hermione never would had to go through that."

"You don't know that. There could have been numerous seperate occasions that would have gotten you caught by the snatchers. Please continue."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then don't, but I feel that you talking all of the way through this will help you." She said seriously.

Harry nodded. "When we were thrown into the dungeon we weren't really expecting other 'guests' to be in there as well. The group of snatchers that caught us also had Dean Thomas and a goblin named Griphook. When we were all thrown in the dungeon we joined the previous prisoners of Luna Lovegood and Garrick Ollivander. I was going through my pouch after Ron turned on the lights, and I thought that I saw Dumbledores eye in a fragment of a mirror that I had. So I yelled out where we were, and the eye disappeared. Dobby the house elf appeared, and took Dean, Luna, and Ollivander. Griphook had been taken upstairs by Draco to identify something. Peter Pettigrew came down to the dungeon, and openned the door, but Ron and I charged him, and I called in the life debt that he owed me, and the hand that Voldemort gave him killed him. We got upstairs and Dobby dropped the chandelier on Bellatrix and Hermione. Ron grabbed Hermione and Griphook, and I grabbed Dobby, and we apparated away with three wands. When we arrived at Shell Cottage, Dobby was dying. As we had apparated away from Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix had thrown her knife, and it sunk into Dobby's stomach. Dobby had saved my life countless times, and I was really..."

"Really what Mr. Potter?"

"Sad, Angry, just chopped full of emotions. Dobby was a good person."

"When was the next time that you saw Mr. Malfoy? If you want, we can switch subjects."

"No it's fine. You're right, talking about it might help me. Though I only ask that if I'm hesitant to say something that you don't push me."

"Of course Mr. Potter."

"It was at Hogwarts, the Battle had already begun but Hermione, Ron, and I were looking for something. We knew that it was in the Room of Requirement after I talked to the Grey Lady, who was actually Ravenclaw's daughter. But we seperated in the Room, and I came upon the thing we were looking for, but suddenly Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco where there. Draco asked for his wand back, and after a small argument, Crabbe set off Fiendfyre. Hermione, Ron, and I found some ancient brooms and were flying towards the door when Draco yelled. I turned around, and Ron followed yelling that we better not die saving them. I grabbed Draco, and Ron grabbed Goyle. We got through the door, but crashed into the wall outside, and Draco and Goyle seemed stunned. The item that we had been looking for flew out of the door before the door slammed shut, the item was destroyed."

"Was there another encounter before here at the hospital?" She asked quietly.

"No- Well Ron, Hermione, and I ran into him at the top of a staircase, and he was yelling to a Death Eater that he was on their side, and asking about his parents. Ron punched him and yelled that it was the second time that day that he'd saved Draco's life. Until the hospital, that was all."

Dr. Lamb looked at her clock. "It's been an hour, and that's usually what we try to get patients to talk for, but if you'd like to we can continue talking."

"Do you have any other appointments?"

She openned a book that looked similar to the homework planner that Hermione had got him and Ron fifth year. "Nope. I'm free for another two hours."

Harry looked lost in thought for a moment. "How about you just ask me another question, and I'll try to answer with the same exception as last time."

She nodded and thought for a moment. "You said that Lucius identified Ron and Hermione, how many times did you run in with Mr. Malfoy's parents?"

"I met Lucius in my second year, he had slipped something into Ginny's cauldron at Flourish and Blotts, and I gave it back to him at the end of the year, with my sock in it. Well, he didn't know about the sock, so he gave the book to his house elf Dobby. I motioned for Dobby to open the book and when he tried to kill me for freeing his house elf, Dobby used elf magic and blasted him down the corridor. I saw him again at the end of my fifth year, but I don't really want to talk about that yet, if it's okay with you."

"Of course Mr. Potter, we can talk about that some other time. Please continue."

I met his mother before sixth year began, in Flourish and Blotts. Draco had made some nasty comments and Hermion, Ron, and I had raised our wands at him. She said something about not having Dumbledore there to protect us. They Malfoy's left the shop after saying that they would go to a different tailor. The next time that I saw either Lucius or Narcissa was at their Manor, but I've already spoken of that."

"Did you see either of the elder Malfoys before your arrival at this hospital?" She asked.

"I saw Narcissa in the forest. Voldemort had struck me with a killing curse and I fell to the ground. He fell to the ground to, but I think that's kind of irrelevant. He called for someone to see if I was dead, and when a soft hand touched my chest, the person leaned forward and whispered so quietly that I could barely hear her, 'is Draco alive' she asked. Just as quietly as she, I replied with a very soft yes, and she looked up at all of the Death Eaters and Voldemort, and said "He's Dead!". If it had been anybody else that had been chosen, I would have been dead."

"Okay Mr. Potter, we've covered a lot today, and I just want to say a few things if that is alright with you."

"Of course."

She held out a bowl of skittles, "Would you like some skittles? I always offer them at the end of my sessions."

Harry's lips twitched. "Dumbledore always offered Lemon Drops." He said, taking a small hand full of skittles.

"Okay, first I would like to say thank you for openning up to me. Second, I would like to reiterate what I said earlier about the possiblility of you three getting captured by different snatchers."

"But it wasn't different snatchers. It was those snatchers, because I didn't want to call Voldemort You-Know-Who."

She paused for a moment. "Let me finish. Yes you may have been the catalyst in the events, but you and Ron saved lives that day. You saved Luna Lovegood, Mr. Ollivander, and Dean Thomas. Two of three turned out to be great heroes of the war. When you got upstairs to where they were torturing Hermione, you saved her life, and that of the goblin, and you got Dobby out of there. You saved people Mr. Potter. Narcissa Malfoy may have prevented another killing curse from hitting you, but you saved her the devastation and worry that her only child was dead. To many people died in this war, and you let her know that he was alive. Even after all that he and his family had done to you." Harry nodded, but didn't add anything. "I want you to think about what I just said today, and know that it wasn't your fault Mr. Potter. You have saved the world, from the chaos that would have ensued if Voldemort had not been stopped. You're a great man, and millions of people look up to you."

"I'll." He paused a minute to swallow the lump in his throat. "I'll try."

"Okay Mr. Potter. You may leave, but I would like for you to return either tomorrow, or the day after."

He nodded, as he stood up and walked out of the door. He was silent as he walked back to the ward he was staying in, and walked towards his bed. He finally looked up from the floor, and froze when he saw his bed. Hermione and Ron were laying on his bed. Ron was behind Hermione, and their hands were entwined, and holding onto her stomach. Harry walked over to Ginnys bed and sat down in the chair beside it and grabbed her hand. "Hey Gin. Ron and Hermione are in my hospital bed, and they're asleep. They must have came in right as I left. I went to talk to the counselor Gin. I didn't want you waking up to find me a mess. I want to be good for you Gin. I don't want you to wake up and find me broken. I love you Gin. I'm sorry that you didn't get to hear me say it." Harry pressed a kiss to her hand, and lay his head against her arm.

He was woken up by somebody shaking his shoulder an undeterminable time later. "Harry." Hermione whispered. "Harry, wake up."

"Go away Hermione." He grumbled, rubbing his head into his warm pillow.

His shoulder was shook again. "Harry, you're laying in Ginny's bed, and the healer needs you to move."

He froze. "No, I'm sitting in the chair next to her bed."

He could practically feel her shake her head behind him. "No Harry, you're in Ginny's bed."

Harry openned his green eyes, and saw red. He unwrapped his arms from around her unconcious body, and stood up, looking down at her. "I guess that I was." He looked up at Ron, who was grinning.

"How about you wait until she's await next time before getting into her bed?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "How about if two people hadn't have fallen asleep in my bed I wouldn't have had to lay in hers."

"Touche'."

Harry walked over to his bed, and plopped down on it, facing his friends. "So, what's up?"

"We have something else to tell you!" Hermione said, with a tentative smile on her face. Ron reached over and grabbed her hand.

"What is it?" Harry asked, though he figured he knew already with the way they had looked to be protecting her stomach in their sleep.

"We're pregnant!" She squealed.

"I knew it." He said, grinning.

Her smile dropped a little, "How?"

"When you two were sleeping it looked like you were guarding your stomach."

She smiled again, "So I've got to ask you a question."

"What is it Hermione?" He asked.

Ron grinned, "We were wondering if you wanted to be godfather."

Harry looked down at his hands. "I haven't even seen Teddy, and he's my godson. I don't know how good of a God father I would be."

"We actually brought Teddy with us, because we figured that this might come up. If you'd like I could have nurse Kaylee bring him in, she said she'd watch him while we waited for you."

"I don't know. What if he doesn't like me?"

Hermione reached over and grabbed his hand, "I'm sure he'll love you. Teddy is a very good little boy."

He looked up and locked eyes with her, as if looking for some sign that she was lying. "Okay."

Hermione left, and came back in holding a wiggling bundle. "He's excited." She said, and when she got closer, she said, "Hold your arms like mine, and I'll lay him in them."

Harry mirrored the cradle that she made in her arms, and she sat the little four month old baby down. Teddy was looking up at Harry with such a look of wonderment that his mouth fell open. He scrunched his face, and Harry was about to ask what was wrong until Teddy's hair grew and a scar popped up on his forehead. Ron started laughing. "Yep he likes you. Hey me and Hermione will be back. We're going to run and get some food, would you like anything?"

Harry shook his head, and heard them walk out of the room. He reached towards the little baby boy, and smiled when the tiny hand gripped around one of his fingers. "Hi Teddy. I'm your godfather."

"Geefoofa." Teddy said, smiling, and stealthily moving Harry's finger towards his lips.

"Yeah that's right, Geefoofa. I was friends with your mommy and daddy." He said, and grinned at the boy when his finger was put inside a tiny mouth. "Hey, that's my finger." Harry's smile widened, even as he tried to look stern. "You're adorable." He said, and grinned wider as the little boy blushed.

_**So, what did you think? Again, I'm sorry about the incredibly long wait. I'm also sorry if I mixed up Crabbe and Goyle, you know which one dies in the fiendfyre. I'm not at a place where I have access to my Harry Potter books.**_


	5. You'll Be There of Course

**Hello! I know that it's been a while, and for that I apologize. I hope that you like this chapter!**

**Chapter Four – You'll Be There Of Course**

Harry sat on his bed bouncing the little boy on his knee. "How are you doing today Teddy?" He asked the boy whose hair matched Harry's green eyes.

"He's been really hyper this morning, I think it's because he realized that we were coming to see you again." Hermione said from beside him.

"Beeboaops." The baby giggled, reaching out and trying to pull Harry's glasses off of his face.

Harry reached down and tickled the little boy's belly. "Nope. Those are mine."

Harry looked up at Ron and Hermione. "How have you two been?" He asked, before looking back down at the smiling Teddy.

There was a fair bit of humor in Ron's voice when he answered. "…We've got your room finished. We took some pictures from Grimmauld place and put them on the wall in there." Ron laughed when Harry gave him a horrified look. "NO. We took some pictures from Sirius's room and stuck them on the wall in yours."

Harry's face fell. "But he had put them up with an unbreakable sticking charm."

Hermione gave Ron a sad look before turning to their friend. "There was. We used accio for pictures and a couple of your mum and dad flew out from the bottom drawer of the dresser."

Harry nodded, and upon hearing footsteps approaching the door tensed and looked up. Healer Kaylee walked in and Harry relaxed, returning her bright hello. "How are you doing today Mr. Potter?"

He gave her a grin. "Better. This little man here is my god son."

She looked at his hair and raised an eyebrow. "Is he a metamorphagus?"

Harry nodded. "You here to cast the vital charms again?" He asked quietly, looking over at his fallen girlfriend. '_Ex-Girlfriend, you dumped her you dolt'. _

She smiled at him, "Yes and no."

"What?" Ron asked from beside Harry.

She grinned, "The ministry and the hospital board have finally agreed that we can use the Legilimency monitor on her to see what we can do to bring her back."

Harry's face felt like it split open with the size of the smile on his face. "That's fantastic. When are they going to do it?"

"We're going to do the preliminary charms today to make sure she's susceptible to it, and then if all of the spells come out positive then we'll use the legilimency monitor on her as soon as we get our hands on one." She said, happy that he was so excited. "Oh and Mr. Potter, Dr. Lamb would like to see you."

Harry sighed and pressed a kiss to Teddy's cheek. "I'll see you later little guy." He handed the little baby over to Hermione and stood up. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"See you." Called Ron and Hermione as Harry walked out of the ward. Harry walked happily down the halls of the hospital, shocking the witches and wizards who hadn't seen him move for three months.

He knocked lightly on the wood of the door when he arrived outside of Dr. Lambs office. "Come in."

"Hello!" He said brightly when he walked in.

She smiled at him. "So Mr. Potter, how are you doing today?"

"Fantastic. Hermione and Ron brought Teddy along again. And Healer Kaylee said that they are finally going to allow the usage of the Legilimency monitor on Ginny, which made my day even better because we'll finally know how to bring her back." He said this all in a bit of a rush before he saw the proud look on her face.

"Mr. Potter, I have some exciting news for you." She said, pausing letting this sink in. "Due to your monumental progress the last two weeks, I've consulted with the healers that are in charge of that ward, and it has been a unanimous decision that you are free to go."

Harry froze, and his eyes widened. "What?"

"You can go home now. Ms. Granger told me that she and her fiancé have a room for you in their flat. You can go live with them."

"But. What about Ginny. I don't want her waking up alone."

Dr. Lamb sighed. "May I call you Harry?" He nodded, so she continued. "You must know that we've got monitoring charms all over the wards in this hospital. For the patients who are in a coma, there are charms over them that will alert the healers at the first sign of awareness."

"Did I have charms like that placed over me?" He asked softly, deep in thought.

She shook her head. "No Mr. Potter, you didn't. You weren't in a coma, you were just completely unresponsive."

"Will I get my wand back?" He asked, even softer than before.

"Not yet. I want to see you back here in a week and we'll discuss it then."

He looked up at her and narrowed his eyes slightly. "I'm not going to try and kill myself again with the possibility of Ginny awakening being so close."

"I know that Mr. Potter, but this is standard procedure for every patient who is admitted because of attempted suicide."

Harry sighed. "So I'm free to go?"

She nodded. "Yes, you are."

He stood up and walked out of the room, calling out a soft goodbye over his shoulder. He walked back to the ward in a daze, not noticing the redheads standing outside of the entrance. Hermione put her hands on his shoulders and stopped him. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared." He whispered.

The Weasleys fell silent at the two words and listened attentively. "What are you scared of?"

"The doctor said that I'm free to go, but I'm scared that I'll leave, and that Ginny will wake up alone and afraid. I don't want that to happen."

"Harry." She sighed. "That's not going to happen. They expect things to move very swiftly with her recovery after the legilimency monitor is used on her. So it may only be a few days before she wakes up."

Harry looked devastated. "But she could still wake up alone." The chosen one froze. "What if she's disappointed in me because of the way that I've been acting these last couple of months?"

Ron snorted and Harry looked towards him. "Harry, she's been in love with you since she was eleven years old. It would take more than an attempt at suicide to take you from her." He chuckled. "What was that poem that she sent you second year?"

Hermione smiled. "His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad." She giggled.

Fred and George started laughing. "We sent that." They said together. "Gin had written that at the bottom of a piece of parchment that we borrowed to write mum a letter with, and we gave it to the little dwarf things."

"You should have seen Harry's face when that thing started talking." Draco said lightly, as he walked towards them with a tray of food in his hands.

Harry blushed. "Shut up."

"So Mr. Potter. I hear this is the last meal that I'm going to be bringing you."

Harry sighed. "I've heard this too, but I don't know. I don't want her to wake up alone."

Draco held the tray out for him. "I understand that. When my sister was born my mother was unconscious for almost a week, because of all of the difficulties she had during the pregnancy. I wanted to stay by her side but father kicked me out and warded the room she was in so that I couldn't enter." He got a far off look in his eyes. "There was this odd little house elf that snuck me cookies when my father beat me. He brought me some cookies because of Lizzie's birth, and he took me in to see her every day until she woke up."

Harry snorted. "Sounds like something Dobby would do."

Draco's eyes met his. "You knew Dobby?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all three blushed. Harry spoke quietly and took the tray. "I'm the one that freed him at the end of second year. Your father had given Ginny a diary that was actually a horcrux, and it possessed her. I killed the horcrux and after I left Dumbledore's office I put my sock in it before giving it back to your father. It was dirty and he gave it to Dobby. I motioned for Dobby to open it and he did. Then when Lucius tried to kill me Dobby blasted him down a staircase with his magic."

Draco's lips twitched. "You freed Dobby with a sock?"

Harry grinned. "Dobby loved socks after that. Except he thought they were supposed to come mismatched." The door behind him opened and he turned so fast that he almost upset the food on his tray. "Is she okay?" he asked, before anybody even stepped out. Healer Kaylee stepped out followed by a male Healer.

"This is Healer Michaels." Kaylee introduced him, "He'll explain everything to you."

He smiled. "Hello everybody. We just performed the preliminary charms on Miss Weasley, and she should be susceptible to the monitor."

Harrys face lit up, "Brilliant."

"After that, depending on what ails her, she could wake up within a couple of days." His eyes lowered and he saw the tray of food that was in Harry's hands. "Mr. Potter, you should eat your food before it gets cold."

Harry looked down and got a surprised look on his face. "Oh. I'd completely forgotten about that." He turned back towards the doctor. "But she's going to be okay?" He asked, desperation so audible in the hero's voice that it made the everybody within earshot sad.

Healer Michaels reached out his hand and put it on Harry's shoulder. "Yes Mr. Potter. She should be okay, in fact, if everything goes alright, she'll be better than okay."

Harry looked at Healer Kaylee. "Would it upset you too badly if I sat on my bed to eat my food? That way I can spend as much time as possible with her before I have to leave."

She gave him a soft smile, "Of course. And I have to do a final check on you before you're released anyways, it will be so much easier." Harry gave her an appreciative smile before walking into the room, and leaving the Weasley's to question the healers about their daughter, or sister.

The Chosen One made short work of his lunch before walking over to Ginny's bed and picking up her hand. "I don't know how to word this in a way that doesn't sound like I'm leaving you again. I'm being released from the hospital, because I've done so well these last two weeks since I 'woke up' to use the doctor's figure of speech." He reached a hand out to touch her cheek. "I'll be back every day to visit you until you're awake my love, and then every day after that until you're released. If you want me to that is. If you wake up and are too angry at me for what I did then I'll understand. I would be disappointed in me too if I were you." Harry sighed. "It's going to be hard that you won't be the first person I see when I wake up. I don't know if I'm going to be able to handle it Gin. I know that you may see me as a strong and brave person, but I'm nothing without you." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead, and brushed the few strands of hair that had strayed across her face due to the draft of the room away, before standing up fully. "I love you Ginevra Molly Weasley." He started to walk away, and tore his eyes away from the door knob when he stopped in front of the door long enough to look at her one last time over his shoulder. He hadn't noticed the extendable ears that had been under the door when he spoke to Ginny.

He opened the door and was met with an sad Healer Kaylee. "Are you okay ?"

Harry gave her a questioning glance, "what do you mean?"

A hand touched his face and he looked to the side to see Hermione. "Are you okay?" She said holding her hand out and showing him the wetness that covered it.

His hand flew up to his face and he noticed the fallen tears for the first time. "Oh." He looked at the faces around him and grinned sheepishly, "that was unexpected."

There was hesitant laughter from the assembled people as Healer Kaylee stepped forward. She held up her wand. "If I may?" He nodded and she waved her wand, and muttered a few spells, making him glow different colors. When she was done she grinned at him. "You're free to go ."

He gave her a grateful hug. "Thank you." He said softly as he released her. "You'll take care of her?"

Ron snorted. "She's a healer Harry, that's what they do."

Harry looked around and frowned when he didn't see the silver blonde hair he was looking for. "Where did Draco go?" He asked worriedly, shooting Bill a pointed look.

"Mr. Malfoy had to go back to the kitchens. He said to tell you that if you ever needed a chocolate frog that you know where he is."

Harry nodded his head. "Thank you." He turned to Hermione and Ron. "We ready to go then?" He asked.

She grinned at him and pulled out the beaded bag that she had taken on their hunt. She sunk her elbow in it before pulling out a rucksack. "Here you go. I figured you might like to change into clothes of your own."

Harry, however, was frozen. He opened the top of the bag and saw the photo album that Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year at Hogwarts. He reached his hand out and let his fingers run over the faces of his parents. His eyes flashed to Hermione's. "Thank you! I had worried that this would have been lost, what with everything that happened." He gently moved the book aside and pulled out some clothes. Looking up at Healer Kaylee he asked softly, "could you possibly unlock the bathroom for me?"

She smiled. "I already did."

He nodded at her before rushing into the bathroom to get away from the stares he had been getting from his friends. He could ignore the pitying looks that others gave him, but not from the people who had stood beside him since they had met. He changed quickly, and just as swiftly walked out of the ward, forcing himself not to go over and stare at Ginny. "I'm ready." He said, as he exited the rather large room that had been his home for the last three months.

Molly stood up and pulled him into a tight hug. "We're having dinner at the burrow tomorrow afternoon. You'll be there of course."

Harry's eyes flickered to the door of the room. "As long as I can visit Ginny beforehand."

Hermione stepped up and took his elbow. "Of course we can Harry."

The Weasley's all stood and seemed to subconsciously make a protective circle around Harry and Hermione, who they were all pleased to find was pregnant, as they started to walk through the corridors until they reached the bank of elevators. Harry glanced around at the large entry room and saw the receptionist give him an odd look. About halfway down to the first floor the elevator came to a shuddering halt. Harry started to worry. "Hermione, do you have my mokeskin pouch?"

"Yes," she whispered, pulling it out as the lights turned off. There was a click when Ron pulled out his deluminator, before light flooded the small room.

Harry pulled the string of the pouch over his neck and opened it up, and pulled out the last wand that Ron had gotten from the snatchers and pointed it at the doors before the elevator started moving again. "Harry. What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Humor me. The elevator mysteriously stops shortly after we've entered; coincidentally just long enough for the receptionist on the floor we have just left to floo the press."

"Then you should put the wand away. They'd only try to make you out to be crazy again mate." Ron said from his other side reaching his hand out to lower the arm.

Harry's eyes narrowed before he dropped the wand on the ground and crossed his arms. "They've been trying to make me out to be crazy since my second bloody year at Hogwarts. It's not like all of them didn't see me try to off myself, and I'm sure that the use of polyjuice potion certainly did not stop them from knowing that I've been here, whether or not they've kept it quiet." Harry closed his eyes. "You seem to have forgotten that 'patients' at St. Mungos get mail, and/or newspaper subscriptions, so I know what they have been saying about me."

"Harry," Hermione said softly, before leaning down to pick up the wand, and putting it in her bag.

He ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed. "I'm sorry. I understand why I'm not supposed to have a wand, but at the same time, if I can't fight back when they attack me, trying to get a piece of 'the chosen one' then it's not just me that are going to get hurt. I'm sorry for snapping at you, truly, but I just-." The elevator stopped and in the second that it took for the machine to ding and the doors open Harry whispered. "Worry."

The moment the doors opened they were greeted by a cacophony of noise as the reporters shouted out questions. "Mr. Potter, is it true that you killed yourself because of the curse that you used on the true love of your life Bellatrix Lestrange, turned out to be lethal instead of a spell to put her in a coma." The Weasley's formed their protective circle around Harry and Hermione again before they started shoving their way through the crowd. " , how do you feel about the fact that charges were brought up against you for your use of Unforgivable curses?" Rita Skeeter's voice called out over the shouting, and Harry froze, nearly causing the Weasley behind him to collide with his prone body.

He ignored the frantic whispering of Hermione, about leaving it be, as he searched the familiar blonde head out in the crowd. When his eyes met hers, he started walking forward, and lightly pushed two of the Weasley's aside before he stood in front of her and pointed into her face. "Before I answer your question, and I guarantee that I _will _answer it I have a few things to say myself. You and nearly everybody else in this room have dragged my name through the dirt since it became common knowledge that I am in fact a Parselmouth. You have called me insane, delusional, insinuated that I would sleep with my best friend just to piss off Viktor Krum." The room was in absolute silence as he spoke, aside from the arrival of several aurors who the receptionist in the main room had called to help the Weasleys. "I wish I could say that you were all there, and that you saw first hand what happened at Hogwarts nearly four months ago, but I am going to take a wild guess that none of you were. First you are in absolute utter denial of the fact that Voldemort had returned, and then you were too cowardly to fight for the rights of everybody who isn't from an incestuous family." His eyes narrowed on Rita's cold blue ones. "What do I think about the charges that were _almost _brought against me because I used an imperious curse so that I could get into Gringotts to get an object, that if it hadn't been destroyed would have ensured the fact that Voldemort would have been able to rise from the near dead again? What do I think about the charges that were from using a Crucio on somebody who not only spat on a woman more courageous than many, but threatened the lives of all of the students that were housed in Ravenclaw tower the night before the battle? I think that if people what to throw me in jail, or flush my name down the toilet again for something that they were too fucking scared to do themselves then they can go right ahead."

Every single eye in the room was on him as he continued to speak. "And the thing about the stupid bitch that you gave the honor of speaking her whole name, even though you did not extend me the same courtesy is completely bullocks. I knew _exactly_ what the curse that I used on her would do, because I had accidentally used it on someone before I knew what it did. I cursed her because she cast the curse that forced as you put it, 'the true love of my life' into a coma, I feared that she was dead so I got the revenge that she deserved after hurting so many innocent people, not excluding my Godfather Sirius Black."

Harry turned and walked towards his family, and took Hermione's arm and started leading her towards the apparition point. Just before they apparated away Hermione said firmly, "well, you handled that much better than I thought you would."

He shot her a playful grin. "There is a time to be sane, and a time to be mental, but it's up to the person, to make it coincidental."

The Weasley's started laughing and stated to say good bye to each other. Mrs. Weasley once again pulled him into a tight hug, and said, "I'll see you tomorrow dear."

"See you later Mrs. Weasley."

"Call me Molly dear."

"Later Molly." He said, as Hermione and Ron took his arms and spun him away from the hospital.

**So, what do you think? This is 8 pages and nearly four thousand words long, so I hope that you're not too upset on how long it took to update. I know some parts are weird, and for that I apologize.**


End file.
